


Concern

by Mareel



Series: Keep in Touch [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to hide much from her,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place following the return of Enterprise from the Expanse after averting the destruction of Earth by a Xindi weapon. It's one of a series of letters between Malcolm and his sister, and is a foilow-up to [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/595104).

 

My dear brother, 

I’m so sorry that you had to postpone your visit. I was so looking forward to meeting Jonathan, but I understand that this might not be the best time for socializing. The more I hear of that mission, the more concerned I am about him… and about you. 

I know, I’m not supposed to know much about it, but things leak to the press. I’d love to hear the real story sometime, if it’s ever possible – or comfortable – to talk about it. 

I’m so glad he has you to be there for him.

All my love,  
Maddy

 


End file.
